The present invention relates to liquid cleaning compositions in the form of microemulsions or microemulsion preconcentrates that have efficient degreasing and drainage capabilities, e.g., for use in cleaning kitchenware.
Microemulsions are stable liquid dispersions of water and oil, together with one or more surfactants and co-surfactants, usually homogeneous and (due to the small size of the microemulsion droplets) transparent. Microemulsions form spontaneously when the correct components (e.g., water, oil, and appropriate surfactant/co-surfactant) are present. Because of their thermodynamic stability and their ability to take up relatively high volumes of oily substances, e.g., in the internal phase of the particles in an oil-in-water microemulsion, microemulsion systems are of interest for cleaning solutions, such as dishwashing and other cleaning solutions for surfaces having high amounts of oil and grease. An ongoing need exists for improved microemulsion systems that yield beneficial cleaning effects.